The present invention relates to apparatus for inserting groups of laterally juxtaposed finned packages into containers.
A finned package is a package which contains several pieces and which is closed at its ends by welded or sealed seams which protrude in the form of fins.
Various techniques for accomplishing this have already been proposed. Thus, German Auslegeschrift [Published Patent Application] No. 2,240,541 describes a device in which individual packages are held by suction cups and placed into a box by interrupting the suction pressure of the suction cups so that the packages drop into the box. Such a device is complicated and relatively slow in operation. Moreover, the suction cups will hold the packages properly only if the latter have a smooth, planar surface. Since this condition will be met not at all or only insufficiently in many cases, apparatus of this type is subject to frequent malfunctions.